Unstuck In Time
by L.Nost
Summary: The more time they spend together, the more Elsa notices the strange hours in the day that Anna would turn up missing. With someone around to finally notice her absences, Anna is forced to reveal exactly what she's been up too the past 13 years. Eventual Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to Frozen belong to Disney.

I have permission to use the cover picture of this story from the awesome artist A-KA. Tumblr~akapost

* * *

The first time it happened, Anna had almost mistaken it for a dream.

She had been running.

Her strides were long and light, and she giggled as she twirled once, twice, and sprang forward down the great halls of the castle.

It had been too long since her smile had shone so freely and her laughter rang loud. The grey spell that recently fell upon the castle lifted, and it visibly brightened at that presence of the happy princess. The young girl basked in this feeling. It felt familiar, comforting. It reminded her of warm memories; memories of laughter, of snow and ice, of being happy.

It reminded her of her sister.

Her stride faltered a step, and she troubled over the sudden feeling of loss.

Elsa had locked herself away recently, and the distance hurt Anna. She _needed_ her sister and this time apart didn't sit well with her. Not when memories of them being so happy teased at her loneliness.

Her feet fell back into a run when she remembered why she felt so happy. Today was her birthday. But it wasn't just that. Today was her chance to see her sister. Anna hardly cared that she was turning 6, and she didn't care about the presents. No, she was excited because today Elsa would come out to see her.

Whatever drove her sister to shut her out would be forgiven today, and they could go back to how they were before.

_Happy_.

With that in mind she grinned, hope blossomed in her chest and she surged forward. Her thunder from earlier returned, and she continued down the halls, and straight towards her sister's room.

"Elsa!," she sang, reaching to knock on the door. The thought of seeing her sister filled her with excitement and she buzzed from it.

"Elsa, come out and play!"

The young girl swung her arms back and forth at her sides, trying to keep from knocking again. If Elsa were in there, she would've been more than aware of her presence by now. The shuffling she heard on the other side confirmed that thought.

The smile on her face widened and she called out again, "Today's special and I want to spend it with you."

Silence.

The pause behind the door worried her, and she began to doubt at the noise she heard earlier. But after a moment, a voice, small and smooth, finally filtered through.

"Anna... I'm busy, not today."

_What?,_ the young girl thought, drawing back at the words. The smile on her face slipped, and she felt it drag the corners of her mouth down with it.

"But," she pressed on, her voice going soft. "D-don't you know what today is?"

She tried, she really did, but she couldn't keep the disappointment out of her voice. A wetness gathered in her eyes and she sniffed wetly at the itch in her nose.

"Anna, please. Go away."

The voice was strained and quiet, but Anna heard it clearly. She winced when her heart clenched at the rejection.

_She hates me_, the thought forced its way into her young mind. That was the only explanation she could think of; the only reason that would explain the distance. She couldn't even pin point the reason behind it.

She loved her sister, and Elsa hated her.

_It wasn't fair._

An ache swirled in her chest; feeling foreign and unpleasant. It drummed painfully and she reached a hand up to clutch at it. "You're not my sister," she said. The words were harsh, but the ache in her chest forced them out. She couldn't stop it.

"My sister loves me!," again, her chest spoke.

A sob, loud and wet, forced its way out of the young girl before she spun around and stumbled back down the empty hall. The sound trailed after her as she ran. It struck hard at the walls, and shook the floor.

The fiercest of it collided with a door, and slipped under. It rose up and quickly surrounded the girl who lay crumpled on the other side.

"Anna," she called out weakly, swiftly releasing a sob of her own. Her body trembled at its force, and she slumped against the door.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

The sun light spilling in through the window caught Anna's eye as she ran. She winced, blinded a moment. Her feet caught beneath her and she tumbled forward. Air rushed out of her lungs as her body fell heavy against the floor.

The fall was hard.

Hard enough for a loud _thud_ to echo down the halls, and violent enough to shake the dust loose from the rafters. Stars danced across her vision as she laid there a moment, dazed. Her head hurt, but that was ok. She was happy for the distraction. Anything that drove away the rejection she felt was more than welcomed. Even if that distraction came with an ache that pounded at her head.

She reached a hand up to lightly touch the tender flesh and flinched. A bruise would most definitely be there tomorrow. A bruise, big, and purple, and ugly; something her mother would throw a fit over. She didn't mind though. The pain she felt, it was being smothered, smothered by warm splashes of sunlight across her face.

_The warmth_.

It confused her a moment at how foreign it felt. Her eyes lidded, nearly falling shut as she welcomed its comfort. She smiled when it fell from her face and spread outward, filling the rest of her body. It drove away the aches and the pain, and in their stead was a warm, sleepy feeling. A far away part of her would've worried at the sleepiness, but that part was distant, too far for her to reach out to, and too far for it to matter now.

Her eyes flickered to a little speck of dust as it fell from the rafters. It floated down softly, side to side, slowly approaching the ribbons of sunlight that filtered in through the window.

_The window_. She thought slowly, distractedly.

It was_ open_.

Her eyes flickered back to the little speck the moment it fell into the light, and she marveled at the sight it made. The sun spilled into it; filling it. It filled it with a glow so strong that it shimmered and gleamed. This glowing spec was quickly joined by another, and another, and hundreds more, as dust continued to rain down from the rafters. Each new piece glowed white, and hot, and bright as they fell.

The space above her filled with falling light, and it looked like hundreds of stars were raining down on her.

_No_, Anna decided with a lazy grin, _not stars_. To her it looked like something ten times more wondrous, something a hundred times more beautiful. To her, it looked as if it were snowing. Her eyes fell shut at the thought and she wondered over the sudden wave of comfort.

A gasp sounded through the air and footsteps quickly made their way towards the fallen girl. Anna felt a new warmness surround her as arms gently took hold and lifted her into a firm embrace.

She fell against the warmth, feeling safe in it. The woman tightened her hold in response.

Anna slowly opened her eyes and her vision was filled with hues of sparkling blue and shining gold. She lifted her gaze higher and saw the eyes of her mother. Her lip quivered, and she sank back into the older woman, burying her face against the shoulder in front of her. She let loose a cry, not fully realizing that she was being held in a stranger's embrace. The warmth she felt from her was familiar though, and Anna clung to it desperately.

"E-Elsa hates me," the girl sobbed out.

The woman frowned, before moving to stand with the girl tucked safely in her arms. She reached a hand up, hesitated, then laid it flat against the girl's back. She rubbed soothing circles against it, trying to offer comfort as best she could.

"Anna," she called out gently after a moment, willing the young girl to listen. "Elsa doesn't hate you," she turned her head and murmured against the girls hair softly, trying not to upset the child, "She loves you more th.."

"No!," the young girl interrupted, with a voice that was loud and wet.

"No," she repeated again softer. "If she did, then she would be here right now. Next to _me_. She'd be here and we'd be happy," Anna whispered, suddenly tired. Her grip on the woman weakened slightly.

The words were sharp and regret washed over the older woman's features. She drew the girl closer again, and a feeling of despair filled her. She didn't like this. She didn't like the sight of the young girl crying, or the sound of her sobs. This kind of pain was familiar to her, and with her alone it would stay. She refused to allow Anna to feel any of it.

"Anna. Listen, please." The bundle in her arms hiccupped once, but said nothing. "She does love you. Please believe that. Give her time and she'll prove it to you."

Her voice was a melody that Anna sunk into. Her eyes drooped at the sound of it. She grabbed a tiny fistful of the woman's dress to ground herself, desperately trying to stay in the moment.

"But, but why won.."

"Anna," the woman called out softly, interrupting the girl this time. She pulled away a bit to look at her, hoping the girl would do the same.

But the young girl didn't budge. She didn't want to. She suddenly realized that she hadn't felt this loved in forever. She felt loved by her parents, yes, but this was different. This was the love she _needed_, and she didn't understand why.

"Anna, look at me. _Please_." Anna started at the sound. It was soft and sad and... familiar.

She pulled back and rubbed at the tears in her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw a loving pair gazing back, patient and kind. She stared, confused a moment. She knew those eyes. She knew who they belonged to, and that person wasn't here. That person was locked away safely on the other side of the castle.

Right?

"E-Elsa?" she asked slowly, unsure. Her eyes traveled over the woman's face, confused at the form her sister stood in.

Her gaze slowly turned back towards the window; suddenly she remembered the first oddity. Again she saw that the window was open. She remembered that the windows had been ordered shut for months, and for months they stayed that way.

Until now.

Now they were open. They were open big and wide. Shining like a bright smile against the face of the wall, as it welcomed in the sunshine that warmed the left side of her body.

Anna's gaze continued past the window, it traveled out beyond the castle walls, and slowly traced over the Fjord and the mountains around it. She found that her eyes were greeted with a sun that shone too brightly, with flowers that have blossomed too early, and with rolling hills that were too lush and too green for this time of year.

The sight was peculiar. Her brain couldn't make sense of it. Not when she knew for a fact that fall had surrendered to winter just the week before.

The woman holding her shifted. She reached a hand up and lightly brushed at the tears on the young girl's face. Her hand then took hold of the girl's cheek and gently pushed against it, bringing her gaze back to her. She smiled at the curiosity and wonder that radiated from the girl and spoke again to reassure the child.

"Changes are taking place, Anna. For both you and Elsa," she said softly, her voice growing serious, "It may not seem like it now, but Elsa loves you very, very much."

Anna nodded, but remained quiet. She leaned back into her sister's embrace, believing every word. She forgot about the confusion that ran through her mind, and just listened to her sister's voice. Her eyes once again grew heavy at the sound of it.

"Things will get better," the woman assured her in a whisper, "I promise."

The sadness Anna felt earlier seemed so far away now and she felt warmness spread through her again. Anna smiled happily at the feeling, and let it fill her body. Her posture relaxed fully, and she melted into the woman's loving embrace. Sleep was gripping at her, willing her to surrender, but Anna fought against it stubbornly. She wanted to stay. This was what she'd been missing. This was the company that she so desperately wanted from her sister, and for the moment, she had it.

She couldn't let go now.

"_I_ love you," Elsa whispered against her ear.

Anna's eyes fluttered and shut at the sound. Her voice… it was like a lullaby she couldn't resist. She felt her mind grow heavy, as a smile, gentle and soft, tugged at her lips. Those words were the final chorus to the song that lulled Anna to sleep.

She allowed her grip to lessen on the woken world, and finally, she let go.

* * *

The woman smiled down sadly at the sleeping child. The sight of her sister so small did little to surprise her. No, she had learned of this little quirk of Anna's not too long ago, and she quickly learned to treasure it. She savored these moments, short as they were, and now thought of them as opportunities; opportunities that allowed her to amend past mistakes and to be there for Anna.

A fondness filled her heart at the sight in her arms, and she gently ran her fingers though the girl's hair. This was the smallest form that Anna had come to her in, and she giggled at the chubby cheeks and tiny hands.

A pair of eyes, wide and confused, flashed through her mind, and she realized then, that this was the first time that Anna must have traveled. Time had granted her the freedom to wander from one memory to the next, unhindered. And this was the first moment that Anna found herself free of the binds that were held so firmly on everyone else.

This was the first time she strayed from her own time line and stepped blindly into another.

Elsa's hold on the girl tightened, and she was thankful that she had come across the small child when she had. The anxiety and worries she felt the moment she learned of Anna's ability were still very much alive. Nothing would stop her from worrying over her sister. Anna was the one thing she truly cared about in this world, and she couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to her.

Most of the time Elsa would be there, Anna assured her one day; waiting for her, making sure she stayed safe.

But… there were other moments, Elsa recalled her sister saying, moments were she wasn't.

And that thought terrified her.

She shivered when her mind went back to a night a few weeks ago; the night where Anna had silently slipped into her room and had gently woken the Queen. She probably hadn't meant to, Elsa realized, but a body suddenly pressed along the length of hers, in the middle of the night, had a way of waking her. The Queen had gasped out in relief when she opened her eyes to fiery red hair and dotting freckles.

Of course it was Anna. That relief was short lived however when she noticed that the young woman was trembling.

She was crying.

Anna had confessed that night; sobbing and clutching at her, that there were indeed moments- dark frightening moments where Anna found herself alone. Alone in a place she didn't recognize, without Elsa, and scared.

Fear once again gripped at Elsa and a panic overcame her. She tried desperately to force the feeling down and the thought away. Now was not the time to place blame on herself. She had plenty of time to do so later.

Anna was in her arms now, and she was _safe. _That's what mattered. That's _all_ that mattered.

_She was so young_, Elsa thought worriedly, not being able to help herself. She wondered again how her sister managed to keep this a secret for so long. Her gazed saddened when she realized. _Not that I ever gave her the chance to tell me,_ she thought bitterly_. _Guilt fell upon her again, when she remembered the years she had shut her sister out.

The few months after the Great Thaw had given them the chance to grow closer again, to mend broken bonds, but moments like these served as a reminder. A reminder that she never suffered alone through the years, and a reminder that she was a fool to believe so. Her gaze traveled back down to the small child.

She had so much to make up to Anna.

Elsa adjusted her hold, and pressed a kiss lightly to the girls temple; a silent promise that everything would be alright. She then moved to sit below the open window, making sure to keep her movements gentle and her feet light. Once settled and comfortable, Elsa waited. She knew these moments never lasted long, and she waited for the past to once again reach out for the young girl.

She waited for the past to notice the absence and miss Anna; miss her like she was missing hers now.

Briefly, she wondered where her Anna was, and prayed that she was in a safe place. Elsa shook the thoughts from her head. Of course she was safe.

_She had to be._

She huddled the young girl closer, treasuring the moment. She relaxed fully and took comfort in the warmth that always came with having her sister close.

* * *

Author's Note:

So this is my first fic. Woo! yay!

The transition from reader to writer was as difficult as I imagined. I realized that when it took me _forever and a day_ to write this. The inspiration came from the book/movie, "The Time Traveler's Wife," and I started writing with a very vague idea of where I wanted to take this fic. Now that I've got this first chapter written out, I've come to realize that it would be very difficult to actually keep things organized and following a straight line of thought.

I don't know if I should just consider this a one shot, or make it into a series of short stories? Again, I'm not sure. Suggestions?

Ok, that's all I got. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to Frozen belong to Disney.

Notes: Takes place right after the thaw. Elsa doesn't know about Anna's powers.

* * *

Anna slowly made her way down the halls of the castle. The floor boards creaked and moaned below her as her feet dragged heavily across them.

She was exhausted.

Her muscles were stiff and aching, and she groaned when she moved to weakly brush the snow from her clothing and hair. She pulled the cloak around her shoulders closer and shivered. There was a chill that hovered in the air and it clung to her. It felt like a shroud that she couldn't shake off and the weight of it weakened her. She chanced a look out the window and flinched.

It was dark.

How long had she been gone?

* * *

**(Earlier)**

Elsa sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

Two months had passed since she re-assumed her role as Queen. Only two months- and already she could feel the stress pile up.

She opened her eyes to continue reading, but her mind couldn't focus. Weariness had her over worked, and she tried laboriously to stay attentive. Elsa's back straightened and her brow furrowed. She flipped to the first page and started over. She was a Queen. Queens were thorough, they were meticulous, and they were detailed. These things came naturally to Elsa. They really did. Her eyes snapped back to the document and she smiled when her brain finally took in the words, this continued for a moment, just a moment, before her eyes glazed over and she lost focus again.

"Ughh," she groaned out, frustrated. She placed the stack of papers down as far away as she could, and eyed the breakfast in front of her tiredly.

"Good morning!"

Elsa's head shot up, and she smiled brightly at the young woman entering the room.

"Good morning, Anna," she replied, more than happy that Anna was there.

These morning appearances were few and far between, and Elsa was grateful for the small miracle.

She needed the company.

Elsa's smile widened when her sister took the seat next to her and scooted it close. "How was your night?" She continued, leaning towards the younger woman.

"Fine, it was fine," Anna said quickly. She snatched a sweet roll from the table and fell back into her chair. "What are your plans for today?" she asked excitedly, turning to face Elsa.

Elsa eyed the girl curiously. For someone who never got up before noon, Anna was being extremely energetic. She couldn't tell if she should be proud that Anna was adopting a more reasonable sleeping pattern; or weary of what her intentions might be. Anna never usually deviated from her norm, and when she did trouble usually followed.

She kept her eyes trained on the young woman and looked for signs that might hint at her sister's schemes.

Movement from the girl caught her attention and her eyes flickered down to Anna's hand. She watched as it rose to lift the sweet roll to the girl's face. The young woman never woke early enough to have pastries so fresh, and she seemed to be appreciating the warm sweet aroma that still steamed from it.

That appreciation lasted all of one, maybe two seconds, before it was stuffed into an eagerly awaiting mouth. She stared as Anna smiled through the mouthful, cheeks puffed and bouncing as she chewed.

_She looks like a chipmunk_, Elsa thought. Exactly like the ones she had seen in her picture books as a child. She bit her lip, nearly laughing at the sight.

"Well..," Elsa began, holding back the chuckle in her voice. She quickly went over her schedule in her head, trying to distract herself from the adorable sight, "I have a meeting with the counsel later this morning, and then afterwards I have another meet..."

"No, no that'sh not wuht I meant," Anna interrupted through a mouthful of the pastry and swallowed. It looked like it hurt a bit going down, "I meant, what are your plans today with _me_," she gasped, gently patting her belly, content. She turned to look up at Elsa hopefully, eyes wide and shinning.

Elsa swallowed and blushed at the sight. _So cute_.

"I mean, we haven't been spending enough time with each other recently." Anna rushed on, suddenly looking nervous, "Well, we _do_ spend time together, but that's just during meals. I want to actually go out and do something with you. Like before. I hardly see you now days, Elsa. We can go to the gardens, walk around a bit, have some tea maybe?"

She was heaving by the time she finished, and a blush rose to her cheeks when she saw that Elsa was giggling.

She sagged back into her seat and pouted at the older woman.

"That," Elsa's grin softened to a smile, "would be lovely," she finished.

Anna's head snapped up, "Really?!" she asked, leaning over her chair.

Elsa responded with a gentle nod and a small smile.

"Ok, alright, yes!" Anna nearly yelled, words tumbling out. Elsa bit her lip at the delightful blush that flooded the girl's cheeks. Anna looked horrified for a moment before she quickly straightened in her seat. She squared her shoulders back and held her chin high. In a hopeless attempt to regain some form of dignity she adopted a regal aura and forced a strange calmness into her voice.

"I'll get everything ready then," Anna said with a nod, neatly folding her hands in front of her, "Leave it to me and I'll meet you in the gardens after your morning meetings." She sent the Queen a gentle look before slowing rising from her seat.

Elsa returned the look and smiled. She had to admit, Anna took on the guise of Queen surprisingly well. _She would be a natural_, she thought proudly. Her mind quickly filled with visions of Anna rising to the head of the kingdom, commanding hordes of men and conquering faraway lands. She would stand ever grand and imposing, the striking image of a Queen. A silly smile threatened to pull at her lips as more and more images of Anna the Great filled her mind.

That thought was dashed however when a squeal, childish and loud, rang right into her left eardrum. She winced and let out a noise of complaint. _It hurt_.

Anna didn't seem to notice though. A grin had split across the younger woman's face and her eyes were shut with the fierceness of it. She then grabbed another sweet roll, stuffed it into her mouth, and jumped away from the table. The girl moved like lightning. All sense of regality fell off her that instant as she sprinted straight for the door.

Elsa let out a laugh. Her shoulders shook from the force of it. She would never grow tired of Anna's cheerful nature.

Of course she was more than willing to push a few meetings later into the day. A relaxing afternoon with Anna would do wonders for her tired nerves. _Besides_, she thought warmly, time with Anna would always be something she'd cherish and enjoy.

"Oh," Elsa gasped out when she felt a pair of lips, soft and warm, press gently to her cheek. Anna was there besides her, having come back without her notice.

"I just wanted to say thank you," Anna breathed, still hovering close, "for agreeing to come out with me."

"Anna," Elsa sighed, heart thump, thump, thumping away.

She turned her head and lightly raised a hand to gently cup her cheek. She ran a thumb against it wanting to reassure the younger woman.

"If I could," she said softly, "then I would do anything to make you happy," she promised.

And she would. She really, really would. Thirteen years apart, and Elsa would do _anything_ to make it all up to Anna.

Anna's face flamed at the words, before a bright smile broke across it. Anna tilted her head slightly into the older woman's hand and she breathed out a happy sigh, "Thank you."

Anna lingered, enjoying the moment, before she gently pulled away. She made her way to the door again and paused before leaving. She turned slightly towards the Queen; softly calling out to her.

"Oh, and Elsa?," A smile played light and gentle on her lips, before they parted, "I Love you."

Elsa's heart swelled, "I Love you too, Anna."

* * *

Anna was pulled away from the memory when a pain throbbed at her head. She flinched and brought her finger's up to rub at the ache.

_That was hours ago_, she thought, panicked.

The fingers pressed to her head continued to knead at the pain, while she tried to figure out if a few hours were really all that had passed.

She just wanted to spend time with her sister, she thought sadly before her mind went back to the rest of the morning.

* * *

She had just left her room, ready to prepare for the day's events, when a familiar feeling tugged at her.

_Oh no_, she thought, _no, no, no_.

Her movements stopped suddenly, and a tingling sensation ran through her. It spread like lightning, and covered every inch of her with a light buzz. Her senses dulled, and her gaze grew distant; unfocused.

Anna reached out blindly for something to steady her, anything to ground herself, but her fingers grasped into nothingness. She was vaguely aware of a light pulling sensation before a gale of wind and snow swirled around her, and her mind snapped back into focus.

Instantly, she clutched at the cloak around her shoulders and shivered violently.

Anna realized then, that she was outside, surround by harsh winds and biting cold; stuck in the middle of a snowstorm.

_O-okay, _she thought, trying to lighten the situation_. Snow. Nothing new here. Snow has been part of my life since forever, I can handle this_, she reassured herself, trying to stave off the fear that nagged at her.

Her feet moved; instincts took over, and she ran. The wind was vicious as it pierced through her, chilling her body and mind. She ran for shelter, anything to stop the torrent of snow that stabbed at her, hurt her.

Her body grew stiff and her movements' heavy, as she searched, and searched, and searched. The endless whiteness frightened her. It was bringing on a panic that had Anna reeling.

_This seems familiar_; she thought distractedly. A memory of a very similar situation flashed through her mind. The ice, the cold, the desperation; It all felt familiar, every bit of it.

_Except..._

Except this time she realized, as fear swirled up and demanded her notice, that she was _alone_.

Tears gathered in her eyes like pools, before they spilled and froze on her cheeks.

_This is_ _bad_, she thought, finding no others words to describe the situation, b_ad, bad, bad_.

She desperately wanted her sister. The need to feel her warmth was overwhelming.

This wasn't the cold that she was familiar with. No, the cold she knew was gentle. It was familiar. All her life it floated around her softly, ever constant.

But this cold. It knew no mercy. It grasped at her with a grip that tore at her being, and she weakened from the strength of it.

Her teeth clattered as she circled in place, eyes searching through the heavy snowfall. She circled again, hoping to find anything,_ see_ anything, but all she saw was a blank whiteness. Her vision filled with it. She felt as if she stood on a canvas that was on the verge of being erased.

The landscape desired a new start at creation, and it would wipe out Anna to attain it.

She brought her hands to her chest, clutching one in the other. She could feel the stiffness in them. Numbness settled in as she flexed them once, twice. A breath blown against them did little to provide warmth, and she realized then that she was freezing.

_Again_.

But this was different.

It felt... pointless.

This time she had no one to save, and no one to save her. Freezing now felt like a life wasted. There was no purpose in dying, and she couldn't. Not when a vision of Elsa, alone, flashed through her mind and brought an ache straight to her chest. She wouldn't do that to Elsa. She couldn't.

She pressed forward, refusing to quit so easily.

A gust of wind picked up and blew against her hard; she raised an arm to shield herself from the worst of it and squinted against the wind.

That's when she saw it; a break in the distance.

Only a short run away.

Anna almost cried at the sight as she quickly dashed toward the opening. There was a clearing just beyond the storm and she broke into it, nearly falling to her knees. She reveled at the gentler winds and peaceful air. The relief she felt was immense and she graciously welcomed the calmer weather.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud after a moment, speaking to the night air.

She looked further into the distance. Searching. Her eyes narrowed when she saw a shimmering light.

"The North Mountain!" she yelled out, instantly recognizing the Ice Palace.

Happiness washed over her in waves at the familiar sight, and the feeling doubled when she noticed a figure against the horizon. She knew that figure. Even shrouded in darkness and obscured by distance she knew who that figure was. It was her sister. It was Elsa.

_Elsa, _her heart cried out.

She quickly stepped forward to make her way towards the woman, wanting nothing but to grab her close, and fall into her safety; but she stopped short.

She felt it then, something rising and gathering around her.

The air thickened and filled with the familiar tingles of magic. Anna crouched slightly and braced herself, knowing well what usually followed.

She waited.

Her body tensed and her eyes fell shut in anticipation.

Nothing.

Anna peeked an eye open, confused. It didn't wrap around her. It didn't pull at her. It didn't take her away.

Instead, it brushed past her; past her and straight toward her sister.

Elsa swooped down low to catch the approaching energy and rose up in a twirl, pulling it close. She held it to her chest, dancing with it for a moment before she gathered it into her hands tight, and held it high into the air. It sparkled brightly, beautifully, before it burst out across the sky and showered down in shimmering lights.

Magic swirled and pulsed heavily through the air. Anna realized then that the palace was only partially finished.

Elsa was still in the midst of creation.

Anna's eyes widened as she took in the sight. Slowly she understood which moment she had stepped into.

This was the moment where Elsa found herself free; the moment where she finally embraced the beauty of her power.

Anna forgot about the chill in her bones, and felt her eyes water.

It was _beautiful_.

* * *

Anna came back from the memory, and reeled from the strength of it. She glanced out a nearby window and saw that the moon was high in the sky. It sat among the stars, glowing bright and full.

She worried over the Queen's reaction as she approached the door to her room and fell heavily against it. Maybe she can convince her that she had forgotten. Everyone knew of Anna's forgetfulness. They knew she had a tendency for daydreaming. She was always found distracted, and when she was distracted she often lost track of time.

But... did _Elsa_ know that?

They had grown close in the past two months, yes, but so much has changed since they were children.

Anna stepped into her room and gently closed the door behind her. She leaned into it, needing the support. Her head lolled softly to the side, and she released a tired sigh. The ordeal from earlier had left her feeling weaker then she originally thought.

She quietly stood there in the darkness a moment. Feeling a hot, hot heat gather and rush to her head.

_Strange_, she thought, considering the cold that still shivered through her body.

The door creaked behind her when she slumped off it, making her way across the room. She unlatched the clasp on her cloak and threw it, the fabric fluttered through the air in slow gentle waves, before lightly settling. Anna noticed it then, a figure, just beyond her bed.

"W-what," she gasped, startled.

It took a moment, but her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and her heart calmed at the sight.

It was her sister.

It was Elsa.

The Queen sat in a chair motionless. Her body was collapsed against the wall and her head lay pressed against the window.

She was asleep.

Anna moved to snatch her cloak off the bed, and quickly made her way to the older woman.

The moonlight broke through the clouds and shone down on them. It casted the pair in a soft glow, and Anna's breath caught at the beauty below her.

_She's glowing,_ Anna thought, lightly dazed. The moon reflected off Elsa's skin, her hair, her clothes, her… everything.

She was literally glowing in the moonlight.

Anna swallowed at the tightness in her throat, confused by it, before she carefully placed her cloak over the woman, and gently tuck it into place.

Her movements were slow and careful, but the Queen still stirred.

Anna almost kicked herself.

_Stupid_, she thought, remembering only then that the woman never felt the bitterness of cold.

She froze. Her hands were still on Elsa's shoulders, when the woman's eyes fluttered and opened slightly. Elsa's hand rose and gently laid over the one on her shoulder, grasping at it lightly.

"Anna?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Why won't she wake up?!"

_Anna frowned._

_Or she thought she did. Everything around her was dark and muddled. She couldn't see, but she could hear._

_Was she dreaming?_

"Your majesty please, the room is growing cold. Getting upset won't help the princess."

"I-I'm sorry," she heard the voice say, choked up and horrified. "I'm sorry," it said again after a moment, softer. "It's just… she's been asleep for days, Gerda." The voice cracked. "She shouldn't be asleep this long."

"I know your Majesty," Gerda said softly, trying her best to ease the young Queen's fears, "But Anna's a strong girl. You know that just as well as I do. All we have to do is to wait for the fever to break. The moment it does, she'll be up and about before we know it."

The words were meant to be comforting, but the sentiment was lost to the Queen. All she seemed to be focusing on was how the princess lay still on the bed. So, so still.

"And what if she doesn't?" the voice grew in frustration, "I mean… just look at her, Gerda."

The older woman flinched at the tone, but she complied nonetheless. What she saw hurt her. Her gaze fell upon a princess who laid there small and unmoving. She had been like this for two days now; ever since that little vanishing act she pulled.

She remembered the Queen saying that she found Anna like this, weak and cold, collapsed right up against her in the middle of the night. A fever was already ravaging the poor girl by then, and she had been asleep since. It was hard to see the young woman looking so frail. Her heart broke at the sight, but she struggled hard to keep her face strong.

"Like I said your majesty, Anna is a strong girl. She's much too stubborn to let anything keep her down for too long. She's been through far worse."

A look of guilt fell upon the Queen's face, and she instantly regretted those last few words. She hurried on.

"Anna would hate to see you like this. Worrying yourself sick. You know she would. So please dear, let her rest. She needs it. You both need it," she finished, throwing the Queen a look.

_Anna agreed. She couldn't speak for the first voice, but her mind was growing heavy. Heavier than it already was. She lost track of the voices around her and fell back into the darkness._

* * *

"And this? What's this?"

Elsa placed the book she was reading aloud down and smiled at the young girl. The story book had been Anna's idea, but her attention was obviously elsewhwere now. Almost as soon as she started reading the child was already up and wandering about, playing with the various items in the room and asking after their nature.

"That, my dear, is a paper weight."

"A paper weight?" Anna looked at the item in disbelief. _How could it just be a paper weight?,_ her mind asked. It was made of gold for crying out loud. And not only that; it was also lined with diamonds and other precious gems that sparkled bright, bright, bright. How could something so beautiful serve so little purpose. Fated to serve as nothing more than a glorified decorative piece?

She didn't know why, but she felt sad for the little paper weight.

"Yes. It was a gift…," the older woman said, trailing away at the look on the girl's face. She frowned at the sight. "Anna, what's wrong?"

The girl looked up in surprise, unused to the attention. She felt the pout on her lips then, and wondered just how long it had been there.. A faint memory of a lesson not too long ago was brought forward. She remembered how she was taught to mask her emotions. Even at a young age her father stressed the importance of image. He even told her a mantra of concealing that she didn't feel the need to remember. No one was around often enough to notice anyways, so she often allowed her emotions to reign freely across her face.

The girl sucked her lip back in and stayed quit. She didn't know what to say. She never had to explain her feelings to anyone before. Well, other than to her newly aquatinted friend, Joan. But Joan never judged her. She was the silent type after all.

"Anna," Elsa called again. When the girl didn't move, she made her way over and wrapped her arms around her. She still wasn't sure how to comfort small children, and she couldn't pull anything from personal experience, but she knew hugs were a good start. It worked once before with the child.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The Queen asked softly. "Almost a shame that paper weight is all it is." Elsa gave a knowing smile at the wide-eyed stare she received and continued, "Like I said, this was a gift. A gift from a very, very important person. So it's more than just a paper weight to me."

Anna grinned slowly, understanding, "It's special to you. Like treasure?"

The Queen chuckled. _Treasure_. The girl was alluding to the book they were reading earlier. It had been about pirates. "Yes, that's exactly it."

"So this person, did they fight pirates for it?" the young girl asked curiously. She was young, but she knew valuables like this couldn't have been obtained so easily, and not just by anyone. Her grinned widened, "Did a prince give it to you?"

The older woman laughed lightly at that. "Not a prince, no. More like a knight." A fond smile settled onto the Queen's face, "Yes, in every sense a knight."

The young girl turned in the Queen's arms and faced the desk behind her. She moved with deliberate care and slowly lowered the jeweled piece back onto the wooden surface. She looked at the item in quiet respect. _This was a gift from a brave knight_, she thought. A knight who must have gone on epic journeys. A knight who fought dangerous monsters, and saved princesses.

This item was touched by a person who had seen so much. A person who had done great things. Her fingers tingled at the thought, and she smiled.

"Wow," the young girl breathed, before turning curious eyes towards the woman. "Where's your knight now?"

The smile on the Queen's face slipped, "I-I'm not too sure."

Anna heard the tone in the woman's voice and it was her turn to notice the look on the Queen's face. She decided she didn't like. Nope, Elsa wasn't allowed to look so sad. "Don't worry!" She said brightly, "He's probably gone off to look for more treasure. He knows a Queen like you deserves all kinds of treasure," she reassured. A thought came to mind just then and she nearly shouted, "I know! How about for now, just untill he gets back, I'll be your knight?"

The Queen looked at the little girl, surprised. She regarded the girl curiously a moment before she noticed the glint in her eye. Elsa's lip quirked up when she realized what the girl was about to do.

The young girl stepped away from the Queens embrace. Anna turned to face the older woman and puffed out her chest. She put on the bravest face she could muster and proclaimed, "I, Anna of Arendelle, do hereby vow my allegiance to the Crown."

The books about the knights were always her favorite and she had long since memorized the Knight's Oath. She knew that knowledge would come in handy one day. And today was the day where her self taught lesson would finally pay off. She dropped to the floor, forgetting to kneel before the Queen earlier. A silly smile broke across her face before she steeled herself again.

"To ever be a good knight, reverent and generous," she tried, but the smile she held back broke through, "shield of the weak, obedient to my liege, and champion of the right and the good." Anna's smile widened. Sure she didn't know what most of those words meant, but she knew she did well when a laugh, light and gentle, came from the Queen.

"Bear these blows and no others." the Queen said with a grin, continuing the act. She touched the girl's right shoulder. "In remembrance of your lineage and obligations," she touched her left shoulder. "Be thou a good knight," the Queen said, laying her hand on Anna's head.

"I dub thee Lady Anna, arise Lady Anna," she finished, pulling her hand away grandly.

The girl jumped up and dove into the Queens arms. The woman gasped out in surprise, but she managed to catch the small girl. She brought her in closer and smiled.

"I'll protect you Elsa," she heard the girl say. "I'll always be here for you."

Elsa felt a warmth fill her chest and a prickle of tears behind her eyes.

This wasn't the first time she'd heard those words from Anna. She grasped at the girl tightly.

"I know Anna," she said with a tremble in her voice.

"I know."

* * *

Anna stirred from the memory and groaned softly.

She tried to rub at the sleepiness in her eyes and frowned when she couldn't. She couldn't lift her hand. In fact, she was struggling with just trying to open her eyes. It felt like gravity had increased tenfold, and she was struggling under the weight of it. _This isn't fair_. The memory that had taken the form of a dream had been so nice. Waking up and stretching out to a beautiful morning should have followed that right? _That's how things worked_, she thought stubbornly.

She tried again, harder this time, and her vision swam. Her sight wasn't greeted with warm gentle morning light, instead, she was greeted with a blaze of hotness, courtesy of the afternoon sun.

She groaned again, how long had she been asleep?

_When_ had she gone to sleep?

She tried to move her hand again and felt something warm wrapped gently around it. Her neck strained when she turned to look at what she was holding. Correction. What was holding her.

Her eyes widened.

It was Elsa.

Like the other night, Anna found that she was asleep, like a sleeping maiden in the fairy tails she'd read. Anna giggled at the thought and winced.

Moving hurt.

She still felt sore all over.

Her silent complaints were halted when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. The sound from earlier, or maybe the slight movement, she wasn't sure which, had stirred the Queen.

S_he's an amazingly light sleeper_, Anna thought, gazing at the woman as she stirred and fluttered her eyes open.

The older woman looked towards the figure before her, mind still tracing the edges of sleep. It took a moment. A moment longer than Elsa would've liked, to notice that a pair of bright blue eyes were staring back at her. Her body snapped up straight, now fully awake.

"Anna!"

"Hey Elsa," she smiled weakly. Or she tried. It came out crooked and strained.

It hurt.

And that's when it came to her. Anna let lose a tiny groan. She remembered where this soreness had come from. And she remembered the moments immediately prior and after it too. The missed date, the storm, everything.

She remembered returning to her room to find that the Queen had been waiting for her. The look of grief across her sister's face was the last thing she could recall before it all went black.

_I guess that's how I ended up here. I must have knocked out_, she thought. She laid there a moment, contemplating the events that lead her to her current situation, when she felt the weight of eyes watching her. She slowly looked up and met Elsa's gaze.

The Queen stood there motionless. Completely still. She stood where she was and just stared, obviously still in a state of shock. She stared for a long moment. Silence weighed heavy between them, before the Queen's bottom lip quivered and her vision filled with tears.

Anna's heart clenched at the sight. "Oh Elsa. It's okay. I'm here," she reassured hastily, forcing herself up. She ignored the aches as she brought their joined hands over to rest on her lap. She gazed at them fondly, taking comfort in their closeness and trying to offer it back as best she could.

Something small and white floated into her vision and she looked up, startled. It was snowing. The room was already dusted with a fine layer of it. When her gaze turned back to the Queen her heart dropped.

She saw eyes that sparkled heavy with tears and eyes brows that were scrunched high and together in worry. Anna despaired, knowing that she was the cause of it.

"Elsa," Anna breathed, before the Queen lunged forward and into her arms.

Elsa sobbed into the younger woman's shoulder and held onto her tightly. She wanted to make sure this was real. That Anna was really there; that she was _safe._

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…,"

"Didn't mean what, Anna?," the Queen interrupted, her voice heavy, "To disappear?"

Anna flinched at the tone, wanting to say yes, that was exactly it, but before she could the Queen drew back and looked her in the eye, "Anna, no one knew where you were," she said thickly, "Not Kristoff, not Olaf. The guards didn't even see you leave the castle grounds. You just vanished, Anna."

The Queen's eyes watered when memories of the morning a few days before surfaced.

She was worried the moment Anna didn't show for their afternoon plans. She asked the castle servants after her sister, and promptly panicked when no one had seen her since breakfast. Her sister's lively spirit was hard to miss, and this absence sent a surge of worry through her body.

She quickly sent a runner to find Olaf and Kristoff. Maybe her panic was unwarranted, excessive, and she hoped that Anna had decided to pay a quick visit to the young man.

She ignored the small pang of jealousy that came with the thought, and eagerly awaited news of her sister. When both revealed that they hadn't seen the girl, Elsa's panic rushed back, bristling and hot.

Both had quickly set out to search for the girl, joined with a small fleet of the castle guards. They searched for hours into the day and hours more into the night. When they returned later that evening, with no news of the girl, Elsa sank deeper into despair. She quickly dismissed them when the sound of crackling ice was heard.

She fell forward again, back into her sister embrace at the memory. She had frozen the throne room in a thick layer of frost and ice. She hadn't lost control like that in a long time. Not since the death of their parents. She hated that it happened again; hated that she risked the lives of those men. And more so, she hated that it was her sister she was grieving for this time. Her anger dissipated at the thought and she leaned weakly against Anna's front. She felt tired.

"I was so worried. I thought...I thought the worst, Anna. I thought I lost you."

Anna looked down at Elsa sadly. Her arms reached up and around the Queen and pulled her close. It felt strange to be on this side of the embrace, but she was going to try her hardest to comfort the Queen.

"Elsa," she called out softly and yawned. Where was this sleepiness coming from? "Elsa," she tried again.

She looked down and saw that the Queen was in a similar state. They were both exhausted from the events of the past few days and it showed. Anna frowned worriedly when she saw the dark smudges under the woman's eyes, and her frown deepened when she noticed how light the Queen felt laying against her. She vowed that she would take better care of the Queen once she regained her strength. Elsa forgets how to do that sometimes.

She sighed out tiredly before she continued, "I'm sorry that I worried you… I really am." Her speech was slowing, and her eyes lidded. "But Elsa, please know that I will never leave you." Her embrace slackened, but didn't slip.

"I love you," the words filtered out softly into the room.

She wasn't sure who said it. She felt the words leave her lips, but they rang out in the voice of another.

Either way, she smiled and fell back into the pillows behind her. She felt Elsa slide down along with her and noticed that the Queen was already asleep.

Yup, they were spent, both emotionally and physically.

They both hurt, they were both exhausted, and they were both still not okay.

Sleeping now seemed inappropriate, especially when Anna considered the situation. But these torrents of emotion had left them weary.

They needed this.

A moment to hold each other close. They needed this moment to take comfort in that fact that even if everything wasn't ok, even if fears and sorrows still weighed heavy in their hearts, they still had each other.

And for now, that was enough.


End file.
